1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in rearview mirrors for vehicles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wide scanning mirror for facilitating rear vision by the operator or passenger in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very important to provide unimpeded rear vision for the driver of a vehicle for safety purposes during the operation of the vehicle. Of course, an internal rearview mirror mounted in the proximity of the windshield of the vehicle is standard equipment in vehicles today and provide a certain amount of rear vision for the operator of the vehicle. In addition, externally mounted rearview mirrors, on both the driver's side and passenger's side of the vehicle, are in widespread use today to provide an even greater visible area for the driver or operator of the vehicle. However, even with these additional rearview mirrors, there are still great areas, commonly known as blind spots, wherein the driver's vision is blocked in the rearward direction, thus creating a safety hazard during the operation of the vehicle.
In order to reduce the blind spots, oscillatory type rearview mirrors have been developed, such as that shown in the Simmons U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,075, issued Aug. 3, 1965, and entitled "SIGNAL CONTROLLED ADJUSTABLE REARVIEW MIRROR" These devices are normally provided with mirrors which may be pivoted about a substantially vertical axis for increasing the width of the overall visible area for the driver of the vehicle. However, these devices actually eliminate one blind spot which simultaneously creates another blind spot, the disadvantages of which will be readily apparent.